


Show Pony

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [86]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gag, M/M, Pet Play, Pony Play, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Pony-Play!dark//iplier with wil//ford as the jockey/handler?“- Anonymous





	Show Pony

Dark was attempting to neaten his hair up in the bathroom mirror after a particularly intense meeting when Wilford came in, presumably to take a leak.

But he got a little distracted.

“Oh, Darkling. Always so careful with your appearance when you do beautiful just as you are.”

Dark resisted the urge to roll his eyes too much as Wilford slinked his hand around Darks waist, lovingly.

“Is it a crime to want to be well-presented? These clients have high standards, you know.”

“Of course not! I just love watching you make yourself up for these folks, that’s all...”

Wilford was getting raunchy, apparently. God knows what he had in mind, and perhaps Dark needed a little down time but he didn’t think it would happen so fast.

“Meeting expectations is part of the job description -“

Wilford cut Dark off, mid-explanation to fawn over him further.

“You always make sure you’re so pretty and perfect for them, and I never get to see it. You do your make up and wear these nice suits, all for them. You’re like a show pony, just a pretty face and tight body, existing to be admired...”

Praise - more specifically, Wilfords praise - tended to get to Dark a little more than he’d ever like to admit, and it never helped when Wilford was pulling him closer, Wilfords chest against Darks back, both facing the mirror as if to critique Darks face together.

And, as always, Wilfords hard on was getting to be more pronounced against Darks ass.

“A show pony, Wilford? That’s a rather specific comparison.”

Wilford chuckled, and it was the kind of chuckle that said Wilford had an idea. That was always a little exhilarating.

“Indeed it is.”

With an almost unnecessary poof, Dark had been transported back into the bedroom, and then Wilford stood back.

“Strip.”

Dark was taken aback by Wilfords quick assertion, and as Dark undid his tie he cocked an eyebrow.

“And you’re staying fully clothed, then?”

Dark blinked and then there was something in Wilfords hand. A black riding crop. Wilford twisted it in his palm to get a feel for it.

“Don’t be naughty. Be a good pony, give me a show.”

Darks heart did something strange at the idea of performing specifically for Wilfords eyes only, in such a strange power dynamic. Dark took brief pause to check in with himself mentally and he saw absolutely no reason why he could feel negatively about the situation, so he followed Wilfords instructions.

Every article of clothing was removed carefully, being draped over the bed, even his shoes were untied properly as opposed to the kick-off manoeuvre Dark usually had to do when things got sexual.

Wilford hummed lowly, in the back of his throat, as Darks boxers were finally peeled off and he stood in the middle of the room, very exposed and semi-erect.

“Very good, Darkling, so gorgeous... although I have a couple of things that will make you an absolutely exquisite equine.”

Dark didn’t have the power in him to worry too much. Nothing could be too bad in the world as long as Wilford kept looking at him like that, like he was worth a billion dollars, a true object of desire that Wilford was proud of and maybe even wanted to show off.

A chill ran Darks spine at the thought.

“Hands and knees, please.”

Oh, there was a please this time. How exciting!

Of course, Dark obeyed, and he went to move to the bed, but Wilford tutted.

“No, no, on the ground, dear.”

Dark gave pause but sank to the ground anyway, getting into his typical head down ass up position. Wilford tutted once more.

“Silly thing, a good show pony has a straight back, perfect posture. Head up!”

At that command, Wilford thwacked the end of the riding crop against his own palm just for the noise of it, and Darks cock twitched involuntarily.

He changed his posture, which was a little bit of a strain on his broken back, but he’d manage for Wilford.

Wilford kneeled down next to him, giving a quiet “open up”, to which Dark opened his mouth and waited for a round gag or maybe Wilfords cock to warm his tongue but... no. It was a wide thing, like a cylinder that Dark was almost forced to bite down on, and Dark realised. It was a bit gag.

Oh God.

Wilford did up the clips at the back of Darks head quickly to secure the bit in place, and then there were hands traveling down Darks shoulders, down the curve of his back and over his ass, Wilford making sure to trace Darks opening with his fingers.

“So pretty for me...”

A couple of clicks of a cap later and Wilford was spreading Darks ass open with one hand and something firm was being pushed against his hole. It wasn’t a cock, however, that much was obvious. It seemed to be a plug, the way it started off small and slowly stretched him open with its girth.

Dark stifled a moan around the bit in his mouth and tried not to move as the plug went all the way in, and Wilford made a noise of content. Dark notices something brush up against his leg, soft, almost like hair.

“There we go. A pretty tail for my pretty pony.”

Wilford stood up and walked around to survey his work of art. Darks cock hung between his legs, twitching every now and then, wishing for attention it wouldn’t get.

“Now then, why don’t we go outside and parade you around? After all, what good is a show pony if you can’t show him off?”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
